El pesar de la dama de honor::
by ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY
Summary: Desde que Sakura la nombro su dama de honor, Ino ha tenido algo raro en su comportamiento y Sai lo ha notado. Al contarle de la situación de su novia a Sakura, la pelirosa se da cuenta de que inconscientemente a herido a Ino, lo cual la hace sentirse la peor de las amigas, por lo que le aconseja a Sai hacer algo que cree que hará feliz a Ino ¿Funcionara?


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Dedicado a todos aquellos que han perdido a alguien con el cual deseaban compartir infinidad de sueños.

**.::El pesar de la dama de honor::.**

No había una explicación clara de cómo se habían enamorado o tal vez si la había, pero a ellos nunca les importo demasiado. A ella le bastaba con saber que amaba al hombre que tomaba su mano cuando estaban juntos, el hombre que la hacía reír, ese hombre que cada vez que la abrazaba le proporcionaba una inmensa paz. Ese hombre que a pesar de no tener gran experiencia con sentimientos y emociones sabía perfectamente cómo hacerle el amor _en todos los sentidos._

Definitivamente ese apuesto y endemoniadamente sexy hombre le robo el corazón y hacía que el dolor de haber perdido a su padre poco a poco fuese disminuyendo. Pero últimamente ese dolor parecía querer permanecer latente en el corazón de la chica.

\- ¿Por qué la fea no atiende personalmente las cosas de su boda?- le preguntó el pelinegro a su novia, pero ella no contesto su pregunta pues se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos… otra vez. Llevaban horas recorriendo tiendas, haciendo pagos y asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden y durante todo ese tiempo la chica estuvo en las nubes- ¿Pasa algo hermosa? Has estado muy distraída- preguntó el joven deteniendo su andar y mirando fijamente a su novia.

\- Ah, lo siento. ¿Qué me decías?- se excusó la rubia con una sonrisa que él pelinegro enseguida identifico como falsa, pero reanudo el paso puesto que no quería presionar a su novia para que le contara lo que la agobiaba

\- ¿Qué por qué demonios Sakura no se hace cargo de las cosas de SU boda?- repitió el chico, enfatizando de quien era la boda.

\- Ella fue con su padre a comprar un traje para él, Kizashi-sama quiere lucir perfecto para su hija el día de su boda- contestó la rubia con un tono muy triste, que arreglo de inmediato para que su novio no lo notara-Vamos cariño, lamento arrástrate a esto pero la boda es dentro de unos días y como dama de honor debo ayudar a mi mejor amiga a que todo salga perfecto, a esperado casi toda su vida por esto y quiero que todo sea perfecto para que ella este feliz-

\- Ella ya es feliz-Le aseguró el chico con una sonrisa

\- Lo sé, pero una chica siempre sueña con el día de su boda: su vestido, el pastel, las flores, los vestidos de sus damas de honor, escuchar una hermosa melodía mientras caminas hacia tu futuro esposo del brazo de tu…- pero ella interrumpió su explicación ya que las últimas palabras se atoraron en la garganta- bueno son un millón de cosas, pero, se feliz, solo veremos que todo esté en orden con lo que Sakura pidió en esta tienda y habremos terminado.

Después de haber terminado con las cosas que Sakura había pedido a Ino que realizara, pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, fueron a comer, caminaron un rato más por las calles de Konoha y finalmente habían ido a parar a un prado en el cual vieron el atardecer abrazados y en un cómodo pero inusual silencio, por lo general Ino nunca dejaba de hablar y a él le encantaba escucharla pero en las últimas semanas eso había cambiado.

\- Lo siento, tengo que irme. Las chicas y yo estamos organizando la despedida de soltera de Sakura y quede de reunirme con ellas en casa de la señora Uzumaki- dijo Ino "burlándose" del título de la esposa del rubio más distraído de Konoha.

\- Odio a la fea, sus cosas hacen que no pases mucho tiempo conmigo- respondió el pelinegro tirándose sobre el pasto haciendo un mohín

\- Basta pequeño berrinchudo, además tu mismo puedes decirle lo mucho que la odias cuando vayas a entregarle las facturas y decirle que todo está en orden- le dijo ella mientras se recostaba sobre él

\- ¿Qué? Yo no pienso- pero Sai no pudo seguir ya que su amada novia le estaba robando el aliento con un intenso beso

\- Gracias cariño, Te amo- y dándole un casto beso en los labios la rubia desapareció envuelta en una nube de humo

\- Definitivamente te odio, Sakura-dijo el chico para sí mismo.

Al llegar al edificio donde residía la pelirosa, esta venía caminando por el lado contrario acompañada de su padre, la veía tan feliz que por un momento se olvido de que la odiaba por robarle la atención de su novia. Simplemente verla así de feliz hacia que algo en él quisiera cuidar que siempre sonriera de esa manera. Iba a llamarla pero la vio tan envuelta en la plática con su padre, que decidió esperar para llamar su atención.

\- Ya sabes mi pequeña princesa, si quieres aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte-escuchó que decir al padre de Sakura, mientras ponía una infantil mueca en su cara

\- Papá, no lo haré. Lo amo y él me ama a mí. Además en el fondo sabes que te cae bien- le dijo la chica a su padre mientras le picaba las costillas con un dedo

\- Jamás le perdonare por robarse a mi más hermoso tesoro- le respondió su padre en tono serio mientras acunaba el rostro de su hija en su mano

\- Te quiero papi- contestó la pelirosa a su padre con ternura

\- Y yo a ti mi niña. Dime ¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto?- le preguntó mientras colocaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja

\- No importa el hecho de que me case, tu siempre serás el primer gran amor de mi vida- contestó la pelirosa sonriendo

\- Mejor que Uchiha no sepa de eso o se pondrá muy celoso de Kizashi-sama-Intervino por fin Sai interrumpiendo el momento padre e hija

\- Sai- Lo saludo Sakura

\- Hola feíta- le saludo el chico- Kizashi-sama- se dirigió hacia el padre de su amiga haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- Hola muchacho-correspondió el saludo- bueno princesa yo me voy. Tengo que mostrarle a tu madre lo que compramos, apuesto a que se derretirá de amor por mí al ver lo apuesto que me veo. Lástima que ya no estemos en posibilidades porque sino te daría un hermanito- bromeó el señor.

\- ¡Papá!- lo regañó la pelirosa- Dile a mamá que la quiero, gracias por haber pasado este día conmigo- Sakura abrazó sorpresivamente a su padre y empezó a temblar.

\- Basta, las novias deben sonreír en la víspera de su boda, no deben derramar lágrimas- le dijo su padre, sabiendo que ese temblor por parte de Sakura era por contener las lagrimas.

\- Ok- dijo la chica separándose de su padre y limpiando de sus ojos jades las lagrimas que estaba por derramar.

\- Así me gusta- dijo su padre sonriendo y dejo un montón de bolsas en el suelo- nos veremos después- se despidió dejando a ambos chicos solos

\- Y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó la pelirosa al chico

\- Ino me pidió que te trajera esto-contestó el chico extendiéndole las facturas de pagos que llevaba consigo- Y que te dijera que todo está en orden.

\- Gracias-dijo la chica metiendo el montón de papeles en una bolsa- pasa, te invitare algo de beber-

\- No hace falta- respondió el chico

\- Anda, si- insistió la chica

\- Lo que tú quieres es que te ayude a cargar todo esto hasta tu departamento- la acusó el pelinegro, mientras señalaba el montón de bolsas que el padre de la pelirosa había dejado

\- Jajajaja- rió la chica el ser descubierta

\- Tú no tienes piedad de mi pobre ser- murmuró el chico mientras tomaba el montón de bolsas del piso y empezó a seguir a la chica hacia su departamento.

Al entrar al departamento de Sakura, Sai coloco el montón de bolsas de las compras en un rincón mientras que la chica fue a poner agua para preparar té.

\- En serio feíta no es necesario que hagas esto-dijo el chico desde la pequeña sala de la pelirosa

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, supongo que no fue muy agradable para ti estar atendiendo este tipo de cosas- dijo Sakura entrando con una charola donde venían las tazas de té

\- A decir verdad no fue tan malo-comentó el pelinegro- pero Ino-dijo en medio de un suspiro

\- ¿Le pasa algo malo a Ino?- preguntó preocupada Sakura

\- Últimamente la noto rara, distraída y tiene esa mirada-

\- ¿Qué mirada?-

\- Cuando empecé a salir con ella, tenía una mirada llena de tristeza, se la pasaba llorando por su padre y…-comenzó a explicar el pelinegro

\- ¡Ay! ¡Soy una idiota!- lo interrumpió Sakura

\- ¿Qué?-dijo confundido Sai

\- ¡Que soy la peor idiota del mundo!, ¿Cómo diablos no pensé en eso antes?- empezó a parlotear la chica dejando descolocado al pelinegro

\- Ya sé que eres una idiota, pero me puedes decir de qué diablos hablas- exigió el chico.

\- La boda, ¡Ino esta así por mi boda!-Contestó alterada la pelirosa

\- Feíta aunque me duela reconocer que Ino estuvo babeando por tu futuro esposo por años, eso ya no es así- dijo el chico sintiendo que las palabras le sabían a veneno, bien era sabido por Sai que Ino fue una más de las chicas que babeaban por el Uchiha y aunque eso era pasado no le hacía muy feliz la idea de que Sakura creyese que Ino aún sentía algo por su futuro esposo.

\- No torpe, a Ino no le afecta que me case con Sasuke, le afecta la boda en si- trató de explicar la pelirosa

\- Ilumíname- pidió el chico ya que no entendía nada.

\- Cuando éramos niñas ella me dijo que lo más hermoso de su boda, aparte de ella- dijo Sakura con ironía a lo que el chico sonrió, su novia jamás dudaría de su hermosura- es que su padre la llevaría con orgullo de su brazo hacía el hombre que ella había escogido como esposo, que su padre estaría orgulloso de su decisión y que su padre sería el hombre más feliz del mundo porque ella sería feliz. ¿Cómo diablos no pude darme cuenta y ser tan cruel con ella?-

Y fue ahí cuando todo tuvo sentido para Sai, el padre de Ino era demasiado importante para ella. El ayudar a su amiga con su boda, verla feliz no sólo porque se casaría con el hombre que amaba, sino que su padre la entregaría a él y sería testigo de su felicidad, le recordaba que ella no tendría ese placer, ya que, la guerra le había arrebatado a su padre y con él murió su sueño de que fuese él quien la llevara orgullosa ante el hombre que ella había elegido para compartir el resto de su vida. El chico se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho un par de hipidos provenientes de la pelirosa.

\- Soy una horrible amiga- gimoteaba la chica

\- Cálmate, Sakura. No lo hiciste intencionalmente, además no es tu culpa el que su padre no pueda estar con ella-trató de calmarla el pelinegro

\- Lo sé, pero soy su amiga yo debí darme cuenta y encima voy y le delego mis obligaciones porque quería pasar un día con mi padre- dijo la chica entrecortadamente en medio del llanto

\- Shhhh calma, Ino es fuerte y ella solo quiere verte feliz así que deja de llorar, no te dijo tu padre que las novias no lloran en la víspera de su boda-la "regañó" el pelinegro

\- Deja de utilizar las frases de mi papi contra mi Sai-le dijo la chica sonriendo y secando sus lagrimas

\- Sé que su padre era muy importante o más bien dicho es muy importante para ella, yo no entiendo aún muchas cosas sobre emociones pero sé que no quiero volver a verla así de triste-confesó el chico

\- Ino es afortunada, estas totalmente perdido en ella, la amas demasiado- afirmó la pelirosa con una sonrisa

\- Más que tú a Uchiha- le cercioró el pelinegro

\- Lo dudo- dijo Sakura desafiante- pero estarías dispuesto a hacer algo que creo que en definitiva a ella la haría muy feliz-

\- Te escucho-

El muchacho escucho atentamente la propuesta de su amiga, ella sabía lo que haría feliz a Ino así que aunque fuese la peor de las locuras, lo haría con tal de hacer feliz a su novia.

\- ¿Realmente crees que a ella eso la haría feliz?- preguntó el chico cuando su amiga termino de explicarle lo que debía hacer

\- Yo lo hice por Sasuke-kun y…-

\- Sakura. Sasuke e Ino son personas totalmente diferentes- le interrumpió el pelinegro

\- Lo sé, pero Sasuke me agradeció por haberlo hecho, es por ello que supongo que a Ino eso la haría feliz- explico la pelirosa.

Su punto era bueno si lo que Sakura le proponía ella ya lo había llevado a cabo con Uchiha y a este le agrado la acción, había una inmensa posibilidad de que a su novia le hiciera feliz.

\- Feíta hasta hace unos momento créeme que te odiaba demasiado, pero ahora te adoro- le dijo el pelinegro abrazándola, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a la chica pero correspondió el abrazo, estaban tan enfrascados en su abrazo que no se dieron cuenta que tenían publico observándolos.

\- Bonita escena- escucharon una voz que aunque sonaba de lo más tranquila pero ambos sabían que al dueño de esa voz no le resultaba para nada bonita la situación.

\- Sasuke-kun- Saludó la pelirosa a su prometido separándose de Sai pero permaneciendo cerca de él.

\- Hmp-

\- Uchiha-Lo saludó su remplazo- Te veré después feíta, me voy antes de que tu prometido quiera mandarme al hospital, no me puedo perder tu boda o Ino me matara- comenzó a despedirse el chico, no es que le temiera al Uchiha pero no quería tentar a su suerte

\- Cuídate Sai, muchas gracias por la ayuda y piensa en lo que te dije-se despidió la pelirosa acompañándolo a la puerta

\- Lo haré, créeme que lo haré- y tras esas últimas palabras comenzó a caminar dejando solos a los futuros esposos, cuando la pelirosa cerró la puerta de su departamento se encontró con que su novio la miraba con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso?-preguntó el Uchiha fingiendo desinterés pero todo eso cambio cuando su novia corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos- ¿Qué pasa?-

\- Por mi egoísmo y estupidez Ino la está pasando mal-comenzó a explicar la chica- pero ahora el señor sonrisas (sobrenombre que el equipo 7 utilizaba para Sai) tiene la misión de quitarle la tristeza, pero yo sólo me siento como la peor de las amigas- dijo la chica acurrucándose aún más en los brazos de su novio, y tras unos minutos de estar abrazados ella se separo de su amado novio el cual beso su frente en un intento de borrar la tristeza de la pelirosa

\- Ven- le dijo en un susurro el pelinegro mientras le ofrecía su mano a la pelirosa

\- ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto la chica tomando su mano

\- Vamos a cenar con el dobe y Kakashi- contesto su novio

\- Eso me lo hubieras dicho antes de que se fuese Sai, lo hubiésemos invitado a cenar con nosotros-

\- Creo que ya has tenido suficiente del señor sonrisas por hoy-bufó el pelinegro

\- ¿A caso está molesto Uchiha-sama?-preguntó traviesa su novia

\- Hmp- contestó el pelinegro utilizando su tan famoso monosílabo.

\- Mmm es una lástima que este molesto, así que tendré que hacer algo para mejorar su humor- la pelirosa soltó la mano de su novio y lo abrazo por el cuello comenzando a repartir besos por este e iba ascendiendo en busca de sus labios teniendo que ponerse de puntitas para llegar a ellos. Tras unos minutos el azabache se "apiado" de su novia y le facilito el acceso a sus labios robándole el aliento una y otra vez por sus candentes besos- Espera Sasuke-kun, debemos ir a cenar con Naruto y Kakashi-sensei-le recordó la chica a su novio cuando él empezó a despojarla de su blusa

\- Kakashi siempre nos hace esperar, bien podemos decir que nos perdimos en el sendero de la vida y al dobe le hará bien estar a solas un rato- y tras este argumento la pelirosa no tuvo nada más que agregar a excepción de los gemidos que las caricias y besos de su novio le provocaban, los cuales para él se oían a gloría.

Y así en un parpadeo, llego el gran día. Tras una inusual ceremonia oficiada por el Rokudaime Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura se prometieron amarse hasta su último aliento y la pelirosa se convirtió en Uchiha Sakura, cumpliendo uno de sus mayores sueños acompañada de las personas que eran importantes para ella.

En la recepción de la boda todos estaban más que contentos incluida la dama de honor ya que ver feliz a su mejor amiga hacia que ella también lo fuese.

\- ¿No sé supone que las damas no deben verse más hermosas que la novia?-Preguntó el pelinegro a su novia mientras bailaban muy pegados

\- Me estás diciendo que mi mejor amiga es hermosa-le reprochó la rubia

\- Mmmm la feita siempre será la feita, pero hoy simplemente no puedo decir que se ve así- explicó el pelinegro mientras ambos miraban a lo lejos a los esposos tomados de la mano platicando con Hinata y Naruto

\- Sólo por hoy he de admitir que ella es más hermosa que yo-murmuró la rubia sonriendo

\- Nadie jamás será más hermosa que tú-le aseguró el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos- pero sólo por hoy digamos que la señora Uchiha estuvo a punto de igualarte-y ante tal comentario Ino no pudo hacer otra cosa más que besarlo mientras seguían moviéndose al ritmo lento que la música les marcaba.

Tras terminar la pieza Mebuki dio un anuncio:

\- Bien señoritas es hora de lanzar el ramo, así que todas las damas solteras favor de pasar al centro de la pista- clamó la madre de la pelirosa atrayendo la atención de todas las solteras que se encontraban en el lugar.

\- Es momento de dejarte sola, no quiero morir en medio de una turba de solteras ansiosas-se despidió el chico dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban los esposos Uzumaki.

Una vez que las solteras se colocaron frente al escenario donde tocaban los músicos Sasuke y Sakura subieron a este, Sasuke sostenía a su esposa mientras que está simulaba lanzar su ramo consiguiendo que las solteras tras de ella se emocionaran.

Lo que nadie sabía es que los esposos tenían un plan entre manos.

Una vez que Sasuke le dio la señal a Sakura esta lanzo el ramo que fue a caer directamente en las manos de la dama de honor, quien lo recibió con sorpresa y una gran alegría.

Al ver conseguido su objetivo los esposos se sonrieron mutuamente y Sakura se arrojo a los brazos de su esposo robándole un beso que él no le negó.

\- Sai-baka- serás el siguiente en casarte, datebayo-exclamo el rubio con sus típicas sonrisas de oreja a oreja-bueno creo que Shikamaru será el siguiente pero tú me entiendes-

\- Felicidades Ino-chan- dijo Hinata cuando la rubia llegó a donde se encontraban

\- Cerda-grito la pelirosa apretándola en un fuerte abrazo- creo que dentro de poco te llamare señora cerda- rió la pelirosa

\- Torpe frentesota- le dijo la rubia correspondiendo el abrazo- Como ahora tu ya eres la señora frentesota quiere que yo sea igual que tu ¿No?-

\- No finjas, yo sé muy bien que eso es lo que quieres- le dijo al oído Sakura

\- Fue una suerte que Ino-chan atrapara tu ramo Sakura-chan- comentó Hinata uniéndose a las chicas.

\- Lo sé Hinata, en verdad fue como si el destino lo hubiera planeado- dijo Ino emocionada

\- _Si claro, ahora la dupla SasuSaku es el destino ¿No?_\- pensó irónico Naruto-Muy bien pues si se cumplen los protocolos dentro de poco habrá otra boda- comentó alegre el rubio

Pero Sai e Ino no comentaron nada, y antes de que la situación se tornara incomoda el rubio intervino.

\- ¿Listos para su luna de miel chicos?- preguntó el rubio a los esposos- Teme más te vale no pervertir demasiado a Sakura-chan-advirtió el rubio a su mejor amigo- ella es tan tierna, pura e inocente-

\- Hmp_, y Kakashi es un santo_\- pensó sarcastico el moreno-Métete en tus asuntos dobe-advirtió el Uchiha al jinchurinki

\- Sakura es como mi hermanita debo ver por su bienestar- se excusó el rubio

\- Naruto-kun vamos a bailar, por favor-intervino Hinata para evitar que Sasuke matará a su esposo

\- Claro mi vida, yo haré lo que me pidas-y sin más siguió a su esposa a la pista de baile.

\- _Mandilón_\- pensaron los dos pelinegros.

\- Vamos Sakura, tengo que retocar tu maquillaje y acomodar tu peinado, aún falta que te tomen muchas fotos y no dejare que te veas mal en ellas-y sin dar oportunidad a que la pelirosa protestara, la rubia la guío a una carpa para arreglarla

\- Sé que está de más decirlo pero sigue haciendola feliz y protegela, ella se lo merece-dijo de pronto Sai a Sasuke a lo que el Uchiha sólo asintió

\- No debería meterme en asuntos que no me incumben pero por el bien de mi esposa espero que las cosas entre tú y Yamanaka siempre vayan bien, por hipócrita que suene, odio ver llorar a Sakura- con este último comentario Sasuke se fue del lugar dejando a solas a Sai él cual se quedo sorprendido por las palabras del Uchiha.

Un par de días después de la boda el pelinegro fue a buscar a Ino a su casa pues era hora de ejecutar la idea que Sakura le había propuesto.

\- Buenos días-saludó la rubia saliendo de su casa a lo que el pelinegro correspondió con un casto beso en sus labios

\- ¿Confías en mi?- preguntó minándola a los ojos

\- Totalmente-contestó la rubia sin vacilar con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces ven-y el pelinegro extendió su mano esperando que Ino la tomara, cuando lo hizo se colocó tras ella y le susurro al oído- te cubriré los ojos porque quiero darte una sorpresa, no debes hacer trampa y mirar, ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo-le aseguró la rubia.

El pelinegro realizó una de sus invocaciones de tinta, un ave para ser precisos y tras ayudar a la rubia a subir emprendieron el vuelo.

Cuando el pelinegro encontró un lugar en el cual aterrizar el ave descendió, Sai ayudó a su novia a bajar de su invocación la cual desapareció unos segundos después, el tomo la mano de Ino y la guío por unos minutos.

\- Sai, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Preguntó sorprendida la rubia cuando el pelinegro descubrió sus azules orbes.

\- Algo que debí hacer hace mucho-dijo el pelinegro inclinándose para colocar las flores que traía consigo.

Una vez que las flores quedaron colocadas Sai se puso de pie y miro a la rubia sonriendo.

\- Yamanaka-sama, siento venir a presentarme hasta ahora, me llamo Sai y soy novio de su hermosa hija- Comenzó el pelinegro a hablar frente a la tumba de Inoichi Yamanaka- Yo… yo no sé si usted me habría aceptado o si me hubiese clavado un kunai en el pecho por osar fijarme en Ino, pero lo que sí sé es que quiero hacerla feliz por el resto de mi vida, porque cada vez que la veo siento que mi corazón se acelera, porque cuando la veo triste porque lo extraña lo único que quiero hacer es abrazarla y tratar de hacerla reír porque su estridente risa es de las cosas más hermosas que ella posee. Yo tal vez no la merezco pero no me imagino compartiendo mi vida con nadie más que no sea ella, y no sabe cuánto lamento que usted no esté más a su lado porqué hay sueños en los que ella quería que usted estuviese presente y aunque esos sueños no puedan ser perfectos por su ausencia juro que tratare que sean lo mejor posible para que ella sea feliz. Así que ante usted me tomare el atrevimiento de-

En ese momento Sai se puso de rodillas ante una perpleja Ino que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de agradecimiento, amor y felicidad-

\- Ino tal vez no sé mucho sobre emociones y sentimiento pero según la feíta estoy total y absolutamente perdido en ti. Te amo y sé que lo que más deseo ahora es ligar mi vida a la tuya hasta el final de mis días ¿Te casarías conmigo?- pidió el chico poniendo a merced de la rubia un hermoso anillo.

\- Te amo- dijo la rubia por respuesta al pelinegro y le ofreció su mano para que le colocara el anillo.

\- Yo te amo más- le afirmo él poniéndose de pie, tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y seco sus lagrimas-No llores o me harás quedar mal ante tu padre-le dijo el chico haciéndola sonreír

\- Lo vez papi, te dije un millón de veces que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte. Mi futuro esposo es un gran hombre: fuerte e inteligente como tú, además es muy guapo ¿Cierto?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa- Pero lo más importante es que sé que me amará tanto como tú a mamá y que amará a nuestros hijos tanto como tú me amaste a mí. Sé que te extrañare a mares el día de mi boda pero también sé que estarás conmigo de una manera especial. No podrías dejar a tu niña sola en un día tan importante ¿Verdad?- preguntó nuevamente abrazando la tumba de su padre- Tú siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Sai la dejo estar ahí, no tenía el corazón para levantarla además eso no le haría daño, solo se quedo observando a Ino derramar algunas lagrimas y sonreír. Una vez que Ino se sintió lo suficientemente bien se puso de pie y beso tiernamente a su prometido.

\- Gracias- le susurró abrazada a él

\- Sakura me dijo que esto te haría feliz, me alegro que estuviese en lo cierto-confesó el chico

\- Así que me pediste matrimonio porque la frentona te lo sugirió-"reclamó" la rubia haciendo un mohín

\- De hecho ella sólo sugirió lo de venir a presentarme con tu padre y tu sensei, lo de pedirte ser mi esposa es culpa de su ramo y porque es lo que más quiero ahora: que seas mi esposa - explicó el muchacho.

\- Esa frente de marquesina de vez en cuando tiene buenas ideas-

\- Vamos, aún falta que visitemos a tu sensei y después iremos a darle la noticia a tu mamá, a tu equipo y esperaremos a que la feíta y su esposo regresen de su luna de miel para darle la noticia a mis amigos- dijo el pelinegro- Hasta luego Yamanaka-sama fue un placer conocerlo

\- Nos veremos después papi, te quiero- se despidió la rubia de su padre pero antes de partir tomo de la mano a su prometido y sus ojos brillaron con malicia- ¿Estás listo para vengarte?- preguntó la rubia

\- ¿Vengarme?-

\- Claro, Sakura será mi dama de honor y podremos devolverle el favor de delegarle algunos deberes- explico la rubia

\- Pensé que el de las venganzas era Uchiha- comentó divertido el pelinegro

\- Lo es, peor será divertido- se ufano la chica y su estruendosa risa se hizo presente, a lo que Sai sólo sonrío al imaginar a su amiga y al Uchiha interfiriendo sus **_intensas sesiones amorosas_** por ocuparse de los asuntos de su boda con la rubia. Si, sin duda a los Uchiha eso no les haría ninguna gracia. La venganza sí que era dulce.

El señor Yamanaka observaba a la pareja partir, estaba sonriendo ampliamente porque su amada princesa ahora se convertiría en la reina de alguien que la cuidaría y amaría con tanta devoción como él lo hacía y agradecía infinitamente a ese chico pues le había devuelto la alegría a su pequeña. Ino tenía razón él nunca la dejaría sola y aunque odiaba el no poder abrazarla sabía que viviría en su corazón por siempre.

* * *

Hola!

Tenia años sin publicar algo, creo que desde que nació mi princesa no publicaba nada.

Tal vez estoy un poco oxidada. Me gustaría saber su opinión.

Me despido, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me regalen un review.

Por cierto ¡Feliz Cannonización SasuSaku! Los fans de esta pareja sufrimos de todo, pero por fin nuestra pareja es oficial, con hija y todo :)


End file.
